


Three for Breakfast

by Sarah_JAG (msdonnatemplenoble)



Series: Donna Noble Will Be Saved, A Post "Journey's End" Fix-it Drabble Series [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Humor, Post-Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End, Sassy, Team Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/pseuds/Sarah_JAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As per some instructions his future self has left in the TARDIS data banks, the Doctor has picked up one, Donna Noble in an attempt to save her from some horrific future catastrophe he has yet to discover. This is their first morning together upon the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Timepetals 100 Dabble Prompt: Breakfast

He barely lifted his head from his cup of tea, (two sugars, no milk) when the ginger entered the galley. The faintest hint of a smile graced the corners of his mouth as she set about to fix herself a cup.  
The Doctor leaned back in his chair now, arms crossed as he watched her navigate the small kitchen like she lived here all her life. His brow furrowed as he leaned forward to hear better what she was muttering under her breath.

Like a sudden shift in the wind, Donna Noble turned on him, her eyes containing all the colours and mystery of the Aurora Borealis training upon him, infecting him with her energy, her fire! No wonder his future self risked everything to save this one. She was fantastic.  
Not that he was about to tell her that. Not while she was looking at him like he had two heads.

"Oi! What are you starin' at, Dumbo!" she glared at him, "it's not bad enough you kidnapped me right before I was to head to Egypt, tellin' me you're the Doctor? HA!" she laughed haughtily wagging a finger at him. "You might be another Martian-not Martian or whatever the hell he is, but you are not _my_ Doctor," she glared at him arms now crossed, mirroring him.

The Doctor jumped out of his seat."Oi! Look here, I told you, I _am_ the Doctor, or rather he is me or will be me..." His blue eyes the colour of ice drilling into her. He waved her off. "Not that I'd expect a simple ape like you to understand such things," he shrugged with a little smirk.

Donna was unimpressed. She stepped up to him. "Look here Big Ears!" she retorted with a bob of her head, "careful who you go callin' an ape. This _ape_ has one helluva right hook on her."

The two locked eyes with each other, at an impasse when Rose wandered bleary eyed into the galley, stopping short at the scene before her.  
Rubbing her eyes, she glanced first the Doctor and then Donna before shaking her head. "All right then, no breakfast I s'pose," she groaned and turned around and padded back towards her room.

It was the Doctor who broke first. He couldn't help it. Who was this human who could stand before him and stare him down when he had made entire armies of his enemies turn and flee with a simple glare? His lips quirked up in a smile.

"Donna Noble, y'er somethin' else ya know that?" he chuckled quietly.

"You ain't kiddin' Sunshine," she quipped back at him now smiling a little. "Why don't you go fetch Rose and I'll fix us all some breakfast."

Donna turned and started poking about the cupboards when she spun on the balls of her feet and caught the Doctor before he left the galley.  
"Doctah!" she called out, "how do banana pancakes sound?"

The Doctor paused, his grin lighting up his entire face. "That sounds... Fantastic!" he told her and patted the wall of the TARDIS before heading off to find Rose.


End file.
